honey
by JujuBardie
Summary: Toma and Bardock have been best friends for almost a lifetime. But will it all be shattered when Bardock reveals his secret?


_Sigh..._

He had been waiting so long, that he was just about to leave. In his dark suit, he was slowly succumbing to the summer heat, as he had to roll up his sleeves in order to let his muscular arms air out. To not waste energy just by standing around awkwardly at the bus stop, he walked around a little bit, to his right, then back to his left. Whilst doing this, he accidently bumped into an elderly lady and apologized. He later valued this distraction, since it snapped his trance just in time to see a bus coming.

When the bus stopped and opened its door, out came another man, his sleeves rolled up and his face covered in sweat. He also reaked of body odor.

_Sniff, sniff._

"_Damn_, Toma...you smell like a bus person." Bardock managed to cover his nose and backed away from Toma, who was about to embrace him.

"Define 'bus person' for me." Toma stated. Looking up at the big man's face, Bardock took a moment to reply, and just decided to lay it out on him.

"Dude, you smell like _shit_." His companion stared at him for a moment, as he processed the words into his mind...it was a bit too harsh, and he felt slightly offended.

"But Bardock, I can't help it!" he explained, apalled that Bardock was avoiding him, "It's so hot, and I've been working all day! I mean, look at yourself - you're sweating buckets just waiting here for me!"

As he started to chuckle along with Toma, Bardock hid his face as a light tint of redness started to appear on his cheeks; he loved that about Toma. The bigger Saiyan was such an idiot, yet he was just fun to be around. He had always made him happy when no one else could; and best of all, he was the only person Bardock could turn to when he needed a talk, or to have a drink or smoke with. Everyone else would be too damned stupid to understand, even his own sons. He took the bigger man's arm and wrapped his own arm around it.

"C'mon ya big galoot." The two Saiyans walked to Bardock's home, seeming unaware, or even ignoring, the strange stares that followed them; after all, it's pretty uncommon seeing a nicely dressed man carrying around a big, sweaty construction worker.

***

It was already hard enough for the Saiyans to adjust to modern life on Earth after the majority of them have been wished back to life by the Dragon Balls, but certain things still remained the same. They still got to do things they used to do back at Vegeta, such as eating as much as they wanted, despite expensive prices, and listening to the heavy metal music that was always blasting in the bars they used to go to. But best of all, they could still fight as much as they used to, but as long as they don't cause too much damage.

While the boys were off on their own, Bardock was blessed to be alone with his best friend, right in his countryside home. They trained in the Gravity Room, which was built in the back of the home by one of Kakarot's human friends. Luckily for Bardock, Toma had previously taken a shower to get rid of the bus smell, plus the smell from his work, thus decreasing the risk of smelling ten times worse. At twenty times normal gravity, the men threw punches at each other, punch after punch, followed by miss after miss, until Bardock managed to strike Toma's face.

"_OW!_ Son of a bitch!" Toma yelped, falling on the ground and rubbing on the wound.

"Hey man, you alright?" Bardock asked, walking over to him, reacting as if Toma had accidentally tripped on something. This was a typical reaction from Bardock, since he and Toma have trained together for almost their entire lives, but not causing any serious injury in any of those times; it was a Saiyan thing.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's do this." Toma was obviously just fine after all, as he quickly got up in time to strike Bardock back in the face. With the scar-faced Saiyan hitting him back in the gut, things were back to normal.

Kinda.

He was privileged to be so close to him. The bigger Saiyan didn't even mind when they locked arms walking home from the bus stop. Plus he kinda regretted backing away from Toma's embrace, even if he did smell.

Toma put his arms together and hammered Bardock in the back, and Bardock responded by grabbing Toma's ankle and threw him to the ground. As he approached Toma, Toma countered by raising both of his legs and kicked Bardock in the chest, making him tumble to the ground. When Toma got back on his feet and approached Bardock, Bardock seemed to freeze a bit, his arms still wrapped around his aching chest...

The smell of Toma's sweaty body conquered his nostrils as he turned his eyes towards the bigger man. It seemed as if the growing pain in his chest was no longer there. His eyes started to dialate and his heart started to ram on his chest as Toma bent down on one knee to lean down on him. The smell got even closer and stronger as he could do nothing but stare and pant.

"Bardock? You okay?" The voice forced him out of his trance, and he quickly perked back up.

"Oh, wh-what? What happened?" the scar-faced Saiyan uttered out.

"Dude, I only kicked you in the chest, not your head. You're drunk again, aren't you?" Toma answered crossly, giving his friend a puzzled look.

Bardock rose up from the floor, his fascinated stare now turning into a dark glare.

"Please...where the fuck'd you get that idea from? I'm perfectly fine. I haven't drank today." Toma could only stare at him blankly as he abruptly left the room, slamming the door after him.

Toma exited the Gravity Room and after briefly searching for Bardock, he found him in the kitchen, sitting around the kitchen table. The smaller man lied back against the chair as his strong arms were crossed on his chest and Toma noticed there were no cigarettes around, which he could've been smoking in case he was really angry about something. Thinking it was safe to talk to him, he took the seat in front of Bardock and began to ask what was wrong.

Bardock's eyes darted toward Toma, now giving him his full attention. The scar-faced Saiyan huffed out a breath, as he rolled his eyes.

"I was tired, ok? Why the fuck do you care?" he replied rather rudely. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, as Bardock's eyes kept darting from the table, to Toma, back and forth. Finally, after two minutes, the bigger man decided to break this silence.

"Hmm...seems like you need a smoke, huh?" Toma suggested.

Bardock was relieved to hear this, and he quickly got up from his chair. He hadn't had a cigarette since he woke up this morning from the boys' bickering. His buddy knew just how to push the right buttons, and was sure that this would ease his mood. Toma waited for him as he went to fetch his cigarette pack from the dresser in his bedroom, and soon followed him to the porch.

***

"Hey man, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Bardock stated solemnly, as he sat down on the lawn chair and lit up his cigarette. As he took a drag from it, he felt a sense of relief, enough to finally be able to look at Toma in the eyes.

"Eh, it's alright man. I'm used to it. We both get shit from Celipa all the time anyhow," Toma replied, standing behind Bardock and putting his hand upon his chair. The other hand placed his round cigar in his mouth, and he placed his head on Bardock's shoulder so that the other man can light up the cigar for him.

"Shit, how the hell do you even smoke those things?!" The smaller man grumbled, seemingly back to his old self again. Toma reacted with a small chuckle as Bardock continued to make a nasty glare at him.

"I can actually handle the taste, like a true Saiyan warrior," the ponytailed man smirked at his pal, making the other back away a bit in disgust. He took a drag from the round cigar and blew the smoke right in Bardock's face.

"Ch'yeah, more like the taste of shit," Bardock turned back around, fanning away the smoke and taking another drag from his cigarette. He knew Toma was a cocky little shit, but he still loved the guy, plus he could handle him a lot better than Celipa - hell, he was a lot friendlier than she was.

"I swear, you motherfuckers just _make_ me wanna smoke and drink my life away," Bardock continued, "I thought I was gonna shit hellfire when the boys woke me up. God, I can't believe I didn't grab _one_ friggin' beer this morning. You're lucky you weren't around. I almost unleashed hell on earth in this damn house!"

As Bardock rambled on more about the morning and continuously took more drags from his now-almost burnt out cigarette, Toma couldn't help but notice that his friend seemed depressed yet again. As his best friend since boyhood, he always knew what went on with Bardock, even when Bardock himself never talked about it. He knew just about everything since the issue with Bardock's parents, and later, Bardock and Toma taking turns with Celipa during their confused teen years, his hookups with numerous prostitutes before his youngest son was born, and finally what hit him most - the destruction of his planet and the genocide of his race after the birth of his youngest son.

This tragedy worsened the man's addiction with alcohol and drugs during his time in Hell, and later a series of confrontations with his fellow Saiyans erupted, as he and Toma were accused of acting as two of Freeza's spies, since they were right all along but Bardock's psychic powers were not known to them at that time. Excluding his loyal crew, he was never thanked for risking his life to confront Freeza and attempting to save the Saiyan race. This was later followed by constant pestering by Freeza himself, and his men as they had passed on too. And for the rest of his life, even as he and the majority of his race were resurrected by the Dragon Balls, he would be plagued by loneliness as he continued to push away the ones closest to him. However, all this had almost no impact on Bardock's fighting skills, as it was in his Saiyan blood to be a strong warrior and the man cared more about fighting than anything else. The only regret he ever had was that he was just not strong enough to protect his people.

Toma tried to help him out throughout the years, but Bardock was just impossible. He wouldn't let the younger man lay a hand on him unless they were training, and he wouldn't listen to him whatsoever. He also refused to discuss personal issues with him as it may diminish his reputation as commander of the crew. Since he was his commander, Toma had no choice but to just let it go in order not to interfere with their work. He felt like a terrible friend, just continuing to let Bardock's life go further downhill, and he was glad to be alone with his friend in order to not let him do anything drastic if he were on his own. Before he could elaborate any further, he put the thought aside, cringing as he took another drag from his cigar. He took a long look at his best friend and wanted to go on a softer topic - Bardock's sons.

"So where are the boys at now? I hope they're not still arguing at each other like earlier," Toma finally spoke out, as he kneeled down to get even with Bardock. Raising up a bit from his chair, Bardock gave out a small chuckle, which gave Toma some relief.

"Well, they've gone their separate ways now. Raditz is trying yet again to fit in with that Nappa guy - and I know it ain't gonna go so well. Kakarot on the other hand, still wants to be called by that silly name in order to be accepted by his human friends. I forget what it was, was it Guko? _Kugo?_"

"...Goku?" Toma corrected him.

"Yeah...that."

"Well, he does have a point, Bardock. He's been here all his life, and I still remember the little story he told us about hitting his head as a baby and losing all his memories. Then some old human man found him and called him Son Goku, and since then, they've all been calling him that, and now it's stuck to him. His real name sounds a bit foreign to him now, except when the Prince calls him that of course. Thirty years is a pretty long time." Toma inhaled yet again from his cigar as Bardock's eyebrows rose up.

"_Thirty years?!_ Goddamn..." The sudden realization had Bardock bring his cigarette to his lips again. Now, he was definitely aware of how much time has passed since the destruction of Vegeta and the death of him and his race.

"Ch'yeah...at least he's kinda getting used to it now. The Prince himself helped him out pretty well, even getting himself killed in the process. Kakarot's now accepted the fact thay he's a Saiyan, yet he chooses to mingle with his human friends, and his new family. And by golly does he do it well. To think that he was supposed to destroy this planet...He's pretty different from the rest of us."

"Heh, well the little bastard sure knows how to fight," added Bardock. "Unlike Raditz, Kakarot actually cares about fighting more than anything. He participates in every single tournament and always kicks everyone's ass. I sure can't wait till he musters up enough might to fight his old man. And just maybe, he could also bring his son along. After all, we're all Saiyans here, aren't we?"

Toma smiled at his friend. Underneath that mean guy exterior, Bardock truly did have a soft spot for his children, especially Kakarot. According to Toma, the stern man cared most about Kakarot, not just because he was an incredible fighter, but because he was the only man who really stood up to the villainous Freeza and getting rid of him for good (although he did not know of a man called Trunks later on). Discarding the cigar on the ground and stepping on it, he just had to let out the question that he'd usually hesitate from asking.

"Bardock, when are you gonna move on?"

Bardock almost bit down on his cigarette, which was now already close to burning out. He stood still for a moment, trying to absorb the words that he just heard addressed to him. Visions of Freeza's Supernova attack began to arise, and it haunted him greatly. He could still remember the speck of energy in Freeza's finger forming into an enormous glowing sphere, its appearance similar to the fiery sun. The huge projectile was launched against Bardock and Freeza's own soldiers, with just the fling of the creature's finger. As they all disintegrated in the fiery ball's flames, it also engulfed Vegeta, eating every bit of the planet as the dark overlord cheered on with his henchmen. Flinching in disgust, the smaller man stood up from his chair, throwing the remains of his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. He sighed deeply, looking up at the sky as he did so.

"Toma, not now," he protested hoarsely, not moving a single muscle to look at his friend.

"Bardock, you can't keep this up forever. Believe it or not, I'm worried about you, man. You gotta get out of this somehow," Toma replied, his mood now serious and determined.

Instead, his request was ignored yet again, and he found himself being shoved to the side as Bardock made his way back to the back door to get inside the house. He tried catching up with the older man, but was quickly interrupted with the door slamming in his face. Now furious, he burst into the house, slamming the door against the wall. Not caring about shutting the door after him, he paced around the house looking for Bardock.

Suspecting that he had run off to his bedroom, Toma made his way down the hallway to the door, and pushed that open too, only to find no Bardock in sight. Turning back, he made his way to the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks when he found Bardock sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in hand. Leaning forward, the smaller man didn't budge as Toma took a seat beside him.

Staring at the beer bottle, which was glazed with the icy water from the cooler, Toma thought to calm down in order to avoid further conflict, especially if it would involve the bottle being used as a weapon. He took a deep breath as he tried to think of something to say, but to no avail. His eyes were still stuck on the bottle, as it was repeatedly lifted up by Bardock every few minutes. Listening to him take continuous chugs of the alcoholic beverage was already tearing him apart. Sure he drank too, but it wasn't as bad as Bardock's situation, where he would drink more heavily when he was in a depressive state.

This man is his best friend, he thought. This man is the father of two boys. And these boys grew up to be strong Saiyan men, mostly during his absense -

He was quickly taken off his trance when he found two unopened bottles being held out right in his face.

"You look like you could use a drink or two," Bardock finally spoke. Toma sat in a somewhat frozen state, totally unaware that Bardock had even moved from his seat. He had no other choice but to take a bottle from his pal; after all, it would make this situation slightly more comfortable, just like another night at the bar. Even worse, the stress caused by the awkward pause and Bardock's darkened mood caused him to crave some beer of his own, and he felt at peace when he took his first drink.

"Heh, you got me this time. But that doesn't mean we're through yet," the bigger man chuckled. Sure, drinking beer wasn't the best thing to do in a serious situation like this, but at least things seemed to be back to normal. He was relieved to see that Bardock was surprisingly calm, probably because he realized that he was already on his third bottle of beer.

Bardock lifted his legs up onto the coffee table, knocking over the previous two beers he'd already finished and chugged his current bottle down. Toma smirked, as he began to mimic the commander. However, he was abruptly interrupted as his beer bottle was literally swiped out of his hands. The contents of the bottle were poured onto the floor, and partially on Bardock's pants, while Toma was reaching over to snatch his bottle back. With the pants of his legs now dampened, Bardock thrust the empty bottle onto the floor with the rest of the others.

"Dammit Bardock, what the hell?! You drunk already?" the bigger man exclaimed, quickly picking up his bottle and turning to glare at the perpetrator.

He was now confused and wanted to know what was really going on. At first, Bardock was just fine when the pair walked home from the bus stop. He was also fine when they trained together until Toma upset him somehow. Then, a quick smoke helped him calm down until Toma mentioned moving on, and then he walked off in a fit of rage and tried to drink away his frustrations, but to no avail. Now Toma was stuck hearing this nonsense that burst out of Bardock's mouth.

"Hey...where are the boys at? They're not home..." he spoke a bit softer than before, his words now seeming to be jumbled up together from slurring. Putting his hand upon Toma's broad shoulder, he looked at him with that dazed look on his face which made Toma a bit astonished. The older man's eyes were much more dull than before, as dark bags began to appear underneath. The shape of his face seemed to be stretched down due to age and stress. And boy, did Bardock have a lot of stress.

This man is his best friend and yet he looked so dead, inside and out.

Toma couldn't bear to look at him any longer. He didn't hesitate to get up and grab another beer from the cooler. As he proceeded to open the new bottle, he still couldn't help but feel Bardock's stare piercing at him as if he were ki-blasting him again and again. Relunctantly, he looked right back at him to see if anything else would be said.

"Why...why haven't them little bastards come back yet? They's always gone and I'm just sittin' here...always sittin' here..." he paused as he quickly turned away from Toma. He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. Toma continued to stare at him intently, trying to think of something to say to calm him down.

Suddenly, he jumped in surprise as he heard the glass beer bottle being shattered as it was thrown against the wall. He took a short glance at the broken glass on the floor, as the rest of the beer poured down on the carpet, and then turned back to Bardock. He opened his mouth to protest, yet nothing came out.

Bardock had thrown the beer bottle across the room in frustration. He then buried his face back into his hands, his body now beginning to shake, notably his arms. Toma began to put his arm around him, but he stopped when he thought he could hear a soft whimpering from the man...

"Shit..._shit..._" the former commander stammered, lowering his hands as his teary eyes, which were clinched shut, now became visible.

Toma couldn't believe what he was seeing. He understood that this guy was so drunk, but...

This man is his best friend and yet he was crying his eyes out right in front of him.

He had rarely seen him cry, but this was the first time he was crying in front of him. He finally wrapped his arm around Bardock's shoulder to soothe him until he was finally showing signs of calming down. His sobs had toned down to soft whimpers, his body started to settle down, and he took his hands completely off his wet face. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back onto the bigger man, which Toma definitely didn't expect, and wiped his wet hands on his thighs.

"Look at me...cryin' like a little bitch," his voice quivered, now taking on a bit of an emotionless expression as tears continued to stain his rosy cheeks and trademark scar. He then turned his stare to Toma again, as the bigger man stared back into his reddened eyes. The former commander inhaled again, and sniffed sharply before speaking again, this time, with a more defiant tone.

"Why exactly do you look up to me? What makes me so special to you, huh? I'm a fucking screw up! I wasn't meant to be the leader of this fucking crew!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Toma exclaimed. "You've been an incredible leader! You knew exactly what you were doing! You led all of us - me, Celipa, Panbukin, and Totepo - into victory! Hell, we even made Freeza almost crawl up on that stool in heels! We fought until the very end, and if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"_Bullshit!_ I'm a fucking piece of shit! I've made your lives miserable from the very start! I couldn't even save you, Toma! And you mean a lot more to me than the rest..." Bardock shouted back, his voice continuing to shake as he did so. "I couldn't do it man...I failed."

"Bardock...c'mon. We're here now, aren't we? All thanks to your son," Toma replied, now taking a more calmer tone, "And it meant the world to me that your face was the last thing I saw before I passed on. You were there for me in the beginning, until the very end. And now I'm here for you, even if I wasn't at first."

Bewildered, Bardock began to calm down as he listened more closely to Toma.

"It was pretty badass how you came up to Freeza even though you knew you were a goner. No one else wanted to side with you because they didn't know of your new powers. Hell, if I were still alive and heard about you having those, I'd believe you from the very second you told me. I'd be there to back you up, just me and you against those fucking traitors! Even if we were both no match for Freeza, I'd still be happy about the fact that we'll eventually meet again in Hell.

"But hey! You have two great kids, and one of them eventually stepped up to Freeza and told him, 'That's enough!' He became the legendary Super Saiyan and finally did justice for our race. And now that he's wished us back to life, he's respected by both humans and Saiyans. And it's all thanks to you, you crazy son of a bitch!"

The big man later gave in to his emotions, and he gave a big smooch to the bandanna that Bardock had worn since his death. He then patted hard on Bardock's back, laughing loudly as his eyes started to tear up. Bardock continued to look dazed, almost not having any idea what had just happened. Finally after a couple more slaps on the back, he smirked and threw his arms around Toma.

Finding that his best friend's tears were now staining the shoulder of his shirt, Bardock rubbed on the big man's back, telling him that he was okay, and that he was sorry for all he did that day. They embraced each other for a few more minutes as Bardock couldn't help but chuckle the whole time. As soon as Toma was finished sobbing in joy, the two men eventually let go and couldn't help but just laugh at each other's expressions.

"Hehe, look who's crying now? You're pretty cute for a little bitch!" Bardock snickered, pinching the sides of Toma's bony cheeks.

"Look here old man, you were the one who was crying earlier!" Toma barked back, pinching back at Bardock's scarred cheek, which caused Bardock a bit of pain.

Bardock began to blush again as he brushed the big man's hand away. He pulled him back into his arms again as he brushed his lips on his ear.

"I may be drunk as shit right now, but I need to tell you something that's very, _very_ important!" he hissed, as Toma felt his breath in his ear.

"Ohohoho boy, this better be good," Toma chuckled, holding his friend close.

"I-I..._heh heh!_" Suspense began to arise as Bardock was interrupted time and time again by his drunken childish laughter and his sudden fascination with Toma's ponytail as he started to play with it. "C-come here ponyboy."

"Dude, you're right in my fuckin' ear, so _you_ come out with it!" Toma hissed back sharply, his broad shoulders being trapped on Bardock's tight grip.

Bardock continued to stammer for a few more minutes, enough to give Toma a hint on what he was trying to say.

"I-_heh_-I like..."

"C'mon Bardock, out with it! Don't be stupid now, or I'll knock the shit outta ya!" Toma was now becoming desperate. He was just about to start shaking the truth out of the other man.

"Alright alright!" Bardock barked, backing away from him for a moment. Covering his mouth briefly, his jolly expression softened, turning a bit serious again, and he came closer to Toma's ear. Toma thought he saw his friend turn a bright red.

"Alright, so..." Bardock began, then paused to rest his head on Toma's shoulder. He also had the pleasure to play with Toma's tied-back hair yet again to calm himself down.

"C'mon, you got this," Toma cheered him on softly, which also eased Bardock's nerves.

Bardock wet his lips, swallowed, and then came out with it.

"I like you man...like, I really, _really_ do."

Despite quickly bursting into a fit of giggles, his face was burning worse than ever before, maybe even worse than when he was swallowed whole by Freeza's weapon of mass destruction. In embarrassment, he hid his face back in his best friend's shoulder and waited for rejection as he continued to laugh his head off.

Toma, however, was speechless. He froze right there on the spot, still holding Bardock close. He didn't expect him, his own commander, to say something like that. His face began to heat up as well, almost as bad as Bardock's.

"Aww, c'mon Bardock!" he complained after a short pause. "What is it, _really?!_"

Bardock quickly rose from his friend, now appalled at his exclamation. His giggling began to settle down to where he could speak normally.

"No-no, really...I really like you...a lot. I've always had a thing for you man, no joke. I swear, it ain't the beer talkin' this time. I've always liked you, I mean... I like how you were the only person who was there for me and who really gave a rat's ass about me. I like how you really listened to me when I had something to say; you wouldn't ask any questions, you'd just go with it and do it. I'm very proud of you for being in my crew. You're an amazing guy and I dunno where I'd be without a badass motherfucker like you."

Toma could do nothing but stare at the man before him. Why was he just now saying these things? He couldn't help but smile at him.

Sure, he and Bardock were close, almost like brothers, but Toma had finally heard what he wanted to hear: the truth coming out of Bardock's mouth. Throughout their talk, he had admitted his faults, which Toma didn't blame him for. He then broke down right in front of him for the first time and then they shared a loving embrace that they've shared only one other time in their lives, even to the point where Toma even shed some tears.

And now he was learning that the guy practically liked him a lot. He was left chuckling and grinning like an idiot, and this time, he pulled Bardock back into his arms, holding him close as if he were scared of losing him. He had never held him this way before, had never thought of him more than just a friend. But he was very delighted to have Bardock just throw everything out there, knowing that he had earned the man's trust and unexpectedly, his love too. He stroked his companion's hair and sighed.

"Huh. You sure did come up with a big bombshell. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, you ass..." Bardock replied softly, his laughter now ceasing to a halt. To be in his friend's arms meant the whole world to him at this point, and he could feel his body heating up. He clutched onto the cloth that was on Toma's back and decided to raise up.

"So...you're gonna start calling me 'honey' now?" Toma joked.

"_Wh-wha?_" Bardock blushed furiously, and was threatened with another cackling fit. "Tch. Fucking Celipa. No, there's no way that's gonna happen. We're both men here, dammit," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The men stared at each other for a brief moment, questioning the other's motives. Bardock, however, tried to avoid looking into Toma's eyes, for he was still embarrassed about the confession earlier. He got the idea that Toma was willing to give this a try as he hadn't gotten a brutal rejection just yet, or maybe Toma was just being nice as always.

He then found himself inching closer and closer to the younger man, his heart ramming against his chest as he did so. All the younger man could do was stare at the former commander as their lips finally touched and Bardock would quickly back off. Now slightly calm, he looked at Toma for a reaction, gulping in anticipation. Again, Toma did nothing but stare, and he started to get frustrated.

"Well? Got something to say?"

Dumbfounded, Toma stood still, looking away from his friend.

"Eh, well...this did come off as a big surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Silence._

...

"...Let's try that again."

Soon, the big man pressed his lips to Bardock's again, and they both closed their eyes in that typical manner to try to get into that kiss. Under that barbaric shell, Toma found the real Bardock, a devoted warrior who really cared about his people and his sons more than anything else. He was proud to have torn down that shell, as it brung back his best friend from childhood and took down the depressed man who drank and smoked and kept everything to himself.

As they both ventured onto each other's tongues, Bardock realized that Toma was right. He had fought hard for his race until the very end, and had predicted that Kakarot would eventually avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta, and holy damn, he was proven correct. His powers were more of a blessing than a curse as he had seen all this with his own eyes without actually being alive to be there for it. Toma was a good man despite being the toughest guy of the crew, and Bardock was proud to finally call him his own after all these years. He had to remind himself to give Kakarot a big ol' hug when he came home.

Bardock made a small moan as Toma bit on his bottom lip. The bigger man then lowered the bandanna that Bardock wore on his forehead to cover his eyes which made Bardock smirk in excitement. He held a tighter grip onto the bigger man's shirt on his back as Toma proceeded to top him and lie him down on the couch. Toma then led his lips to the leader's chin, then down to his neck, nipping on it as Bardock continued to make those soft moans. He also had the pleasure to lick and bite on the bobbed Adam's apple which may have excited his lover, as he could feel his hair being pulled. After this nice moment, Toma rose up to look at Bardock's flushed face as he felt a rush in him.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You're pretty good..."

Bardock had given Toma the smirk that he's always loved, and boy, did it turn him on greatly. He glared at the blindfolded man for a moment and dove down to bite and suck at his earlobe.

Bardock reacted with a muffled whimper and wasn't able to hold back a chuckle. Pleased with the action that was unleashed upon him, he grabbed the bigger man by the hair and gave him a sloppy kiss. Because of his competitive Saiyan urges, he then did the same things that Toma did to him; bite and suck on his ear and earlobe, kiss and bite on his neck, the usual. This time, it set off his erratic Saiyan hormones and he thought he could feel something rise further down. He got up and, lifting the bandanna from his eyes, he reached over for Toma's tail, but before he could grab it, Toma beat him to it and he yelped as he felt his own tail on the man's grip.

"Y'know 'Dock, I like you a lot too. Let's see more of that big soft side of yours, shall we?" The darker man smirked, as he began stroking and pulling at his companion's tail. He was pleased to see the expression on Bardock's face, now weakened but evidently, was still pretty excited. He swore to himself that if Bardock continued to make those sweet sounds, he'd definitely lose it.

Putting the bandanna over his partner's eyes again, he launched himself back on top of Bardock, his grip still strong on his tail. This time, he went for his collarbone, making small pecks on the surface as his left hand found one of his muscled pecs. As his hands trailed off under Bardock's wifebeater top, he grabbed him there as if he were grabbing a woman's breasts (Celipa was definitely the last woman on his mind.). Bardock's moans grew louder as Toma continued to pull at his tail and cupped his breast all at once. He tried to push him away, but then Toma dove down further, now lifting the man's shirt up to his chin, and pressing his lips on the other muscled breast as he wettened the hardened nipple with his tongue.

Again, Bardock pulled at Toma's hair, gritting his teeth as he now felt Toma pinching at the other nipple. He was surprised that Toma was getting him so excited, as he hadn't been this excited in such a long time. As Saiyans were normally barbaric beings, he wasn't really surprised that it had escalated to this point. He also began to notice that the area below began to ache, and he just couldn't wait any longer. After a few more minutes of handling the action that was going on his chest, he finally pushed the big man off and began to unzip his pants.

"Woah woah woah, _Bardock!_" Toma exclaimed, nearly falling off the couch. "_'The hell are you doing?!_"

"I'm sorry Toma! I'm so sorry! But I can't take this anymore!" Bardock countered, sliding his pants off from his hips to his knees, exposing the growing bulge coming out of his underwear.

"Bardock...you seriously need to think about this."

"Think about _what?!_ I can't fucking think 'cause you're driving me crazy here!" Bardock shouted.

"I'm serious, man. What about Raditz and Kakarot?!"

"Who gives a shit?! Let's just do it in my bedroom, huh? C'mon!"

"What if I'm not ready?!"

Bardock paused.

"Yeah, I know you like me in that way, and I appreciate that. But isn't doing this on the first day going a bit _too_ far?" Toma sighed. He knew Bardock wanted more, and he'd admit, he enjoyed it too, but this was just too much for him, for now anyway. After all, this man was his best friend, and they were already doing this?

"Hmm...well damn," Bardock sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I guess you're right." He proceeded to pull his pants back up and shrugged.

_Finally._ Toma had nailed him again. He smiled in satisfaction and ruffled his partner's hair.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he chuckled and gave a small peck on Bardock's bandanna, "You know, this means a lot more to me than ever."

"Oh, this?" The former leader pointed at the reddened cloth. "Of course I kept it. It really did me good."

Toma chuckled. He held his partner close, nuzzling up against his unkempt hair. Comforted, Bardock proceeded to lay back down, with Toma still in his arms. He couldn't help but lay many kisses atop Toma's head of hair as Toma had moved back down to nuzzling on his neck. Right as Toma felt these kisses laid upon him, he raised back up.

"Oh _honey~_" he playfully moaned.

"Shut up!" Bardock exclaimed, slapping him on the back of his head.

After that comeback, he pressed his lips against his partner's yet again, and they both felt at peace, finally having each other in their arms at last. Toma had finally taken Bardock out of his shell and Bardock had finally realized that there was more than just risking his life to save the Saiyan race. But more importantly, the duo cared for each other the most, and both of them were satisfied with the final outcome.

So everything was cool, or so had they thought...

"_FATHER!_"

The men quickly jumped up to find both Raditz and Goku standing before them. Several minutes had passed since they started making out and they were so into it that they didn't hear the door open.

The boys were shocked and confused, or rather, Raditz was, and he had to cover his face in embarrassment. As innocent as always, despite already being a husband, Goku didn't really understand what was going on, so he had to ask his brother what was wrong.

"Kakarot, you idiot! Do you see something wrong here?!" Raditz exclaimed, gesturing his hand towards the two older men who had later sat up on the couch.

"Ohohoho boy...we've got some explainin' to do," Toma muttered.

"You bet your ass we do..._honey_," Bardock replied back, elbowing at his partner's arm.


End file.
